A high pressure jet of saline can be used to debride traumatic wounds, chronic wounds, and other soft tissue lesions while sparing healthy tissue and promoting the healing process. A wound debridement system includes a console that powers a disposable handset. The handset includes a pump assembly having a fluid feed line, a piston assembly for pressurizing the fluid, and a high pressure outlet hose that delivers the high pressure fluid to a handpiece of the handset. The pump assembly is powered by a reciprocating linear stroke. The console produces up to 600 W of power (0.8 HP) and 2000 lbs. of force, and the pump pressurizes the fluid up to 17,300 psi.